Adamantium
|kanji = アッダマﾝティウム |rōmaji = addamantiumu |alias = * * |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = *165cm (5'5") (Transformation Magic) *325cm (10'8") (True Height) |weight = *49kg (108 Ibs) (Transformation Magic) *355kg (785 Ibs) (True Weight) |birthday = |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Knight Magi |mark location = |occupation = |previous occupation = Marshal Commander of the Knight Magi |team = Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = Adam Warlock |base of operations = * , Fiore *Kingdom of Hyland, Eurasia (formally) |status = Active |relatives = *Hyland (ancestor) *Euro Hyland (father) *Euclase Hyland (mother) |counterpart = |magic = Celestial Might |curse = |weapons = Axe of Perun |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , referred as , was the human male of the kingdom of Hyland, the Marshal Commander of the Knight Magi, and one of Eurasia's most powerful knights, and the one loved by the sun itself. The user of Celestial Might, a uniquely defined magic stemming from possibly celestials objects (such as the star) to gain more physical strength quicker, and to conjure a possible artificial star, Adam is renowned for his straight-forwardness and the power to face any danger, threat or challange. However, after the death of the Grand Commander death, he along with six other members were charged with the murder of the Grand Commander and to release the Daedra. He'd soon entered into hiding by leaving Eurasia and coming to the kingdom of Fiore where he'd used Transformation Magic to conceal his true physical appearance. To stay hidden even from the Eye of Providence, a type of Super Archive, he would use Transformation Magic to conceal his physical identity, becoming a small 5'5" man going by the one of the two titles he took when he joined the Four Horsemen, . He'd then went on becoming a travelling merchant, selling drinks, food and other produce. Biography Early Life Adamantium was the former child-prince of the kingdom of Hyland, the son of the king Euro Hyland and queen Euclase Hyland. He was the one of the three children who was born with a odd magical power. Raised in the Hyland Castle. Like the rest of his siblings, Adamantium was named after the three uniquely defined metals only located in Hyland. His tranlates to "Greatest", reffering the admantium's hardness and toughness being greater then titanium, rivalling diamond. As he grew over the years, he was taught to use his magic by his mother, being informed on how magic works, the etherano in the atmosphere and how to properly execute them. He was able to use his magic eventually when he turned 7 years old, manifesting a small "star-like" object. His magic came to be known as Celestial Might, referring to the fireball being similar the sun in its apperance. Knowing his magic, Adamantium began to hone his magical power. Having a degree of control to his magical power, his father had him join the Knight Magi to futher gain more field-experience and to get a better lay work on the geography of Hyland. Over the course of the expedition, he'd be trained by the Knight Sergeant Takeru Yamato in how he could use his magical power combined with the Axe of Perun. Learning how to coordinate his movements, he was taught on how to accurately swing daggers and sword over the course of 5 weeks. After 5 weeks, they'd reached the nation of Apple, a nation known for their sweet apples, and their brewing of Apple Cider. He was then ordered to join Team Alpha to be stationed at Outpost A-8 that oversaw one of the borders to Apple's capital, Ringo. He was then tasked by the Knight Sergeant there to patrol the area in the forest, which was too dark for them to which Adam can use Celestia's Star as a light source. Following command, Adam used his spell to patrol in the forest. While patrolling, he got a odd scent of blood, which disturbed him. Walking slowly, Adam uncovered a caravan with corpses all over the place, and a large red-skinned Daedra. Keeping his cool, he'd challanged the daedra, and soon entered a desperate battle for survival. While he fought the Daedra, he used Celestia's Star, but it missed as it entered into the sky, causing the knights stationed at Outpost A-8 to instantly recognize it, and the Knight Sergeant to ordered his knights to investigate. Trivia & Notes *Adamantium's physical body (younger and older) is based on Escanor from the ''Seven Deadly Sins'' manga/anime series. *Adamantium is a name in that refers to a , known to possible rival or surpass . Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Knight Magi Category:Transformation Magic User